


THE BOY FROM THE SUBWAY

by CleoNut



Category: Carat (Japan Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoNut/pseuds/CleoNut
Summary: A very short story about these two
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	THE BOY FROM THE SUBWAY

Today, as I was traveling home on the subway, I saw a very pretty girl watching me. She had shoulder length, golden hair and a beautiful face. At that moment, I thought she was the kind of girl I would like to have as a girlfriend. A few platforms away, the blonde girl got off the subway.

—Excuse me —I heard.

And I saw the face of a boy with brown hair and almond eyes next to me.

—My friend sent you this —said the boy, smiling.

He handed me a folded piece of paper. Then, he got out of the subway, and met her friend. The train door closed, and I could see through the window, how they both laughed as they left the platform. My curiosity tripled, and I quickly opened the note.

"Hey, if you're not gay, my friend thinks you're cute. Here's her number." it said.

However, what struck me the most was what I read below.

"(And if you're gay ... Here's mine)"

A few days later, I toke courage, and sent a little message.

—Hi —I wrote —My name is Seungcheol. I'm the boy from the subway.

The answer was not long in coming.

—Hello —He replied —I am Jeonghan. So, you are gay...

The truth is that I am not, but for some strange reason, I couldn't forget the beautiful smile that he had on his face the day he gave me the note. 

The end


End file.
